1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device, and more particularly, an EYELASH MEASURING DEVICE.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for eye-related measuring devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,860, Published/Issued on Aug. 28, 1962, to Kosh teaches an instrument for measuring the vertical and horizontal dimensions of a rectangle circumscribing a lens.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,823, Published/Issued on Aug. 17, 1965, to Sebastian teaches a device for imparting a selectable curvature and uniform spacing to lash hairs of artificial eyelashes to be used in manufacturing and maintaining such artificial eyelashes.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,673, Published/Issued on Jun. 30, 1970, to Kim teaches a measuring device that permits a false eyelash to be accurately sized to complement the user's eye both as to shape and length. The trimmer allows a false eyelash to be cut accurately to size and shape. The measuring device is used manually by an individual to suit the individual's taste.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,653, Published/Issued on Jan. 26, 1971, to Kim teaches a measuring device that permits a false eyelash to be accurately sized to compliment the user's eye both as to shape and length. The trimmer allows a false eyelash to be cut accurately to size and shape. The measuring device is used manually by an individual to suit the individual's taste.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for eye-related measuring devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.